Our Love Story
by Japanese Anime Fan
Summary: Naruto sees Sasuke in the university and moved by his beauty falls for him at first sight. Same seems to be the case with Sasuke. Although things seem simple at first glance, things are happening behind the scenes and Naruto's life is in danger. Will Sasuke be able to save him? Will Naruto allow Sasuke to help him? SasuXNaru. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Love story**

Hi everyone. This is my second attempt at writing. I don't know whether or not it is a good story but still i'm going to publish it because i think it has good enough plot in it to be called a plot. Don't know how long the chapters are going to be as i just started writing it and haven't thought about it's ending. So, here's the story. Please read it and do share your views about it.

Pairings: Sasuke X Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. Just this plot only.

 **Chapter 1:**

Sasuke Pov:

Another two years of utter boredom. Another two years of pretense. And another two years of feeling like shit. It was my first day at the university and I was already having these thoughts. Always in my life I told myself that addiction is a really bad thing and steered clear of anything addictive but yet again I was stumped by addiction. First it was fiction and now it was friends. I realized that I was addicted to them only when everyone was gone. Some of them very far and some of them just few kilometers away. Still, not being able to see them every day and not being able to tell them my mind at my whim was what that actually rendered me speechless. My whole life I had always thought that friends were fleeting. They came and went. True friends of your life, who always stayed with you and who always listened to you were your family but now that I'm no longer with my friends and just staying with my family I feel like my real family were them and they've been torn away from me. The reason for these gloomy thoughts of mine may also be that my Dad who always listened to my college stories and my opinions had stopped listening to me and now I had nobody to share my life stories and thoughts with. Dad had estranged himself away from me and the only interchanges that happened between us nowadays were taunts and sarcasms. Post retirement he had become cranky and insecure and I understood his situation well but still it didn't hurt any less whenever he used sarcasm on me.

I shook my head and sighed. Whenever I let my thoughts wander they'd eventually go in that direction and make me feel gloomy again and again. I couldn't let this keep happening. I was interrupted in my mental musings when my new classmate who was sitting beside me poked me.

"Hey, that guy over there and his gang is calling you." She flicked her head towards the direction where the boys were.

"Hmm.. Where?" I said turning to look in the direction she had indicated. There was a group of around 10 boys and girls and in the middle of them was the guy in an orange hoody who had supposedly called me. When I met his eyes he beckoned me and I got up and went towards them wondering whatever they wanted with me. When I reached there suddenly all of then started singing,

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Sasuke, Happy Birthday to you."

By the time they stopped I was blushing deep shade of crimson and I was gaping at them. How had they known that today was my birthday? And what was with suddenly singing in the middle of the canteen? Seeing my expression the guy in the orange hoody chuckled at me and said,

"Don't worry Sasuke. We just heard some of your friends talking about your birthday. They were saying that they found out from your Facebook profile and we thought since we are just neighbors as we belong to same course but different section what better way to socialize than to celebrate a friend's birthday?" He said with twinkling eyes and a dazzling smile.

"W-well," I stammered. "That's very nice of you guys. Thank you very much for wishing me birthday." I managed to wrangle a coherent sentence and properly thank them. After thanking them, I had no idea what to do next so I stayed rooted on the place and just stared the orange hoody guy. I could feel my friends' stares behind my back but decided to ignore it for the time being.

"Well, why are you still standing? Please sit down." A pink haired girl said and pulled a chair from somewhere and placed it beside me. Fighting the awkwardness and the urge to run away from there I sat down and looked at all those smiling strange faces and smiled back at them. The orange hoody guy must be some sort of a leader. He was the one who spoke again.

"So, Sasuke, I'm Naruto by the way and these are my class mates." He gestured towards them and one by one each of them told me their name. They were Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Sai, Lee and Neiji. Sakura was the pink haired girl who had asked me to sit down.

"So, have you ordered anything yet Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Um, no." I could feel my blush rising. "But I was about to." I hastily added.

"Then that's great!" That was Ino, the blonde haired girl with her hair tied in a high pony tail. "It's our treat today, since it's your birthday."

"Yeah" Everyone agreed.

"Let's order dumplings today. The best dish in our canteen" Naruto piped in and once again everybody assented.

Well, even though I had been apprehensive about University earlier, my first day was turning out to be surprisingly interesting. By the time the dumplings arrived and we started eating I had made ten new friends who were really very fun and engaging and could handle even somebody as unsociable as me. But since the guy Neiji in that group seemed similar as me and even more stoic I thought they must have been immune to guys like me due to their experience at handling that guy. But more than Neiji I was rather enchanted by the Naruto character. Even though with that weird orange outfit and unruly hair that made people take him for a loud mouth at first glance, he was surprisingly modest and somber person and wasn't a loudmouth at all. He had an intelligent and very beautiful pair of blue eyes and a pervasive smile that looked ethereal coupled with the sunny hair of his. He really was one of a kind and more than once I found my eyes drawn towards him.

"That guy really has that effect on people you know." I got startled out of my day dream when Shikamaru spoke in a lazy whisper beside me.

"Huh?" I didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Well, before talking to Naruto everybody makes an assumption about him, thinks that he is an idiot, but once they talk with him their misconception shatters and they just can't help but feel awed by him." Shikamaru said yawning.

"Oh! Really?" I glanced at Naruto. He must also have been watching me for when I met his eyes he hastily turned his gaze away and blushed. He looked so cute.

"Well yeah, and he has that other effect too." Shikamaru said in a lazy drawl.

"What other effect?" I was curious.

"The one he is having on you." Although Shikamaru's voice sounded even I could swear that I heard a smirk on his voice. So, he knew what Naruto was doing to me. Looks like dear old Shikamaru was not only the lazy of the group but also the intelligent of the group. I couldn't help but smile at that and then I thought about Naruto's eyes and his smile and a content smile formed on my face.

"It's just his eyes. They're really beautiful and intelligent." I must have spoken aloud for Shikamaru hummed an assent without speaking. After that a really very enthusiastic guy, Lee, started talking to me about the importance of youthful energy and I diverted my attention from Shikamaru to Lee all the while sneaking surreptitious glances towards Naruto.

Naruto Pov:

When I first saw that guy in the University I was rooted on the spot mesmerized by his beauty. Wow! Could anybody be that beautiful? And a boy at that? When I blinked and refocused the boy had disappeared. I hastily checked the corridor I was in and spotted him just before he entered his class room which was adjacent to mine. I hurried towards my class and at the last moment stopped in front of his class and for a fake reason started talking with the class representative of his class. All the while I talked with the class representative who was a fat guy (even fatter than our Chouji) with a name starting with A which I promptly forgot after he introduced himself, the beautiful boy did not notice me. After a minute or so somebody called for Sasuke and the beautiful guy answered. So, his name was Sasuke. I then hastily ended my conversation with the class representative and asked for his Facebook ID in case I had to contact him for future job and went towards my classroom. Once I reached my desk I hastily opened my laptop and logged into Facebook. I searched for the class representative's user name which was his real name that was Andrew and sent him a friend request and started searching for Sasuke in his friend's list. I found a Sasuke immediately on the recently added list and clicked on the link. Sasuke's profile opened up and I started checking his general details. So, this guy was born the same year as me and was just three months older than me. Wait! His profile said that today was his birthday. I felt a grin forming across my face. Well, here was the best chance to make friends with him. I hastily closed my laptop and started gathering attention of my friends.

"Guys. Guys. Come on just listen for a bit. I have a good information and a chance for us to have fun and make a new friend as well." Every body's interest piqued after they heard the fun part and finally all nine of them had their attention to me. Kiba was the first to speak.

"So, what did you say about the fun part? Explain it in detail."

"Well, you see we are just ten students in this class and since we enrolled 2 months earlier than our other friends, they don't know that we belong to the same batch and haven't spoken to us yet." I started laying the background first.

"So, what do you plan to do to change that situation?" Shikamaru drawled.

"Actually a guy in the class has his birthday today. Not even his class members know. I just heard two guys talking who had recently added him on Facebook and found out about his birthday. So, what I am trying to say is, today during recess, at the canteen, why don't we celebrate his birthday and make friends with him? That way slowly other guys will also notice us and start socializing with us."

"Hmm.. not a bad idea." That was Shino. "So, what do we do to celebrate his birthday?"

"Why don't we sing Happy Birthday to you to him? What was his name again Naruto?" Ino said excitedly.

"I didn't say his name earlier but still his name is Sasuke."

"Why don't we go buy some chocolates and distribute them to his friends so that it will give us and them a reason to talk with each other?" Hinata whispered.

"Yeah, that's actually a great idea. Thanks Hinata." I smiled at her and she blushed and hid behind her boyfriend Kiba. As shy as always, I thought.

So, the plan was formed and Kiba and Neiji went to get the chocolates. Later, as soon as the teacher left the classroom we hurried off towards the canteen. We didn't want to reach there late only to find out Sasuke had already had his lunch and left the canteen.

When we reached the canteen only few students were there and nobody was from Sasuke's class so we sighed in relief and started discussing about how we were going to do it. Five minutes later Sasuke and his friends entered the class room and took the table across from us on the other wall. Sasuke wasn't facing us so I couldn't make eye contact with him to call him to our table but the red haired girl on Sasuke's side was wandering her eyes around taking stock of the canteen and when she finally turned to our table and met my eyes I gestured her to tell Sasuke to look at us. She nodded and poked Sasuke and whispered something on his ear which caused Sasuke to look over at our table. Once our eyes met I beckoned him to our table and Sasuke got up and came to us with a confused expression. When he reached our table all of us started singing Happy Birthday to you and his expression gradually changed from that of confusion to shock and bewilderment to embarrassment. He was blushing a beautiful shade of pink when he stammered his thank you. I knew that he must be thinking how we knew about his birthday so I answered his question before he even asked it. After some times Sasuke started getting comfortable with our group and was even talking with Shikamaru the lazy ass of our group. He was so beautiful I couldn't stop myself from looking at him but I made it discrete so that nobody suspected, except Shikamaru, of course as nothing escapes Shikamaru. Sasuke must also be watching me as I could feel his eyes on me from time to time and fought very hard to hold the blush that threatened to come forward. Once both of our eyes met and both of our acts were exposed. I hastily turned my eyes away from Sasuke but managed to catch the smirk that flashed across Sasuke's face. At the same time Shikamaru also started talking with Sasuke so Shikamaru must also have realized the exchange between Sasuke and me. After 20 minutes or so the recess was over and all of us had to head towards our respective classes. Everybody started filing ahead of us but Sasuke and I lagged behind and were walking side by side. Suddenly Sasuke started talking to me and I started getting very nervous and excited at the same time.

"So, you're like the Leader of your class." Sasuke asked. It was more like a statement than a question.

"Well, not exactly a leader but I am the Class Representative of the class." I answered bowing my head down and pulling my hoody and covering even more of my face than was visible earlier.

"Oh." was the only response but after a minute or so Sasuke asked another question.

"Actually I am confused about what you said earlier. You said that we belong to the same class just a different section but I don't exactly understand what you meant. Could you please explain it to me?"

"Actually, due to different graduation dates of different Universities students from all the universities do not get to apply for this course which is a yearly course. Due to this reason this university takes two intakes but only with 2 month difference making two sections. So, basically we are studying the same course but just belong to different sections." I explained to him.

"Hmm.. that's one interesting way of this university." Sasuke was appreciative.

"Yeah." After that we were silent for a while until we were almost in front of Sasuke's class. There I hesitantly stopped Sasuke and he looked at me with anticipatory eyes which had a glint of amusement in them almost like he knew what I was about. I was blushing really furiously and pulling my hood even more over my face and was about to say "Never mind" and get away from there when Sasuke placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I relaxed. I then took a deep breath and met his eyes.

"Actually Sasuke, I was wondering if I could add you on Facebook so that we can communicate outside the University." This was not just a simple question as whether or not to add on Facebook. Both of us knew that what I really wanted was to know whether he actually wanted me to be friends with him outside the University or not. Perfectly understanding the real question behind Sasuke smiled.

"Of course. Actually I was planning to do that as soon as I reached home today. And there was other thing I was thinking about. Do you have your cell phone with you right now?"

"Yes." I understood what Sasuke was trying to do and gave my cellphone to him. He dialed his number and gave a missed call to it.

"There you go. Now that we have exchanged our numbers it should be easier to communicate." With that Sasuke gave me a wink and disappeared into his class which had just started. Not wasting a moment I hurried into my class and onto my desk. My class had also already started so I checked my phone under my desk and saw that Sasuke had already saved his number on my phone under the name Uchiha Sasuke. After that I logged into Facebook and sent a friend request to Sasuke and immediately got a notification telling me that Sasuke had accepted my friend request. I couldn't help but smile at that. Both of us were anxious and both of us were waiting for the classes to end so that we would get chance to talk some more. I realized that I had forgotten to ask his address so I didn't know whether or not we could return home together. I could bet anything that he must also be having the same thought and smiled covertly. Finally after some time something interesting was going to happen in my life and I was happy that it was going to happen because of Sasuke.

* * *

A/N: How'd you like this story? Please do comment. Thank you for reading. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Love Story**

Finally after such long time i manged to write the second chapter. Actually I wrote the first chapter and was confused where to take the story after that. But anyways I completed the second chapter and here it is. Hope you guys like the direction this story is taking. Enjoy! Here's Chapter 2 for you.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Sasuke or Naruto. Just this and one another story plot.

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Sasuke Pov:**

Finally! Finally, the last class is over. God! Never before in my life had I felt the classes to be this long. It's just the first day and I can't wait to get out of here. Heh! It sure is an interesting way to start the university. I do hope that Naruto's classes for today are over too.

I decided to text him to inform that my classes for today were over. He replied immediately.

 _"_ _Just give me 10 minutes and we're done for today too."_

 _"_ _Okay, I'll wait for you in my class."_ I replied and took out a novel which I had got from the Konoha Public library yesterday and started reading. I was startled out of reading when Naruto sat beside me and dropped his bag on the desk.

"Yo! What are you reading?" Naruto asked peering at the turned pages.

"It's just a novel I got from library yesterday. Thought I'd read while I wait for you." I shrugged and closed the book and started putting it inside my bag. "So, what about you? Do you like reading?"

"Yeah. I love reading. Especially Victorian and Fantasy novels. More awesome if it's both." Naruto said grinning.

"Hmm.. I also like Victorian but fantasy's not really my thing. I like suspense though. I guess it's the guess work that really pulls me in. So, shall we get going?"

"Yeah." Both of us got out of the class room and Naruto started towards the parking lot. I waited for him outside and after a minute or so Naruto returned on a R15. And it was orange and black combination. Not much interested about bikes I didn't know if it was available in that color or if it was custom made. But, I had a feeling that if I ever went to Naruto's house then I'd find everything in his room in shades of orange. But still, the bike was cool, especially the design of its wheels, and I was really impressed whether or not it was orange.

"Wow! This is really is cool and here I was thinking you were the coolest thing of the day." I said winking as Naruto stopped in front of me.

"Hey! That's not fair you know, I'm waaay cooler than my bike. " Naruto said in fake annoyance which made him look like he was pouting instead of angry. "But still thanks for liking it and _actually_ saying it. That stupid dogbreath, just because he is jealous, never spares a good word for my baby Kitsune" Naruto started stroking and purring at the bike as if he was talking with a baby fox. As much it was a funny sight, it was adorable too.

"Now, now. Don't give Kiba another chance to say something about your bike. See, he's coming towards us." I said jolting Naruto awake from his crooning and laughed hard when in excitement he let go of the bike's handles and almost hit his head on the mirror.

"Shit!" Naruto swore finally getting hold of the handles and starting the bike. "Someday I'm going to run over that bastard with my bike. Hop on Sasuke. We're getting outta here."

Hastily I got on behind Naruto and we sped off just as Kiba and his girlfriend Hinata neared the parking entrance. Once on the road we were confused as to where to go. We didn't even know where each other lived.

"Hey, Naruto, where are we going?" I asked leaning in to speak on his ear as it was difficult to hear while on the bike. As close as we were already I had to get even closer to Naruto in order to speak. I felt my blush rising and in the mirror saw Naruto's tell-tale pink cheeks which said he was blushing too under the helmet.

"Hmm.. I could take you to my house but today the two perverts are meeting with my dad so it won't be safe to expose you to them in the first day of our friendship." Naruto shouted over the noise. "What about Hokage hill? The city looks pretty good from there at this season and I guess we could enjoy the soft breeze up there. What do you say?" Naruto cocked his head alittle bit towards me in inquiry.

"Sounds good to me. I have been wanting to go explore the statues since I came here last month," I shouted my reply.

"Okay! To the Hokage hill then!" Naruto increased the speed and I was holding on to Naruto for my dear life.

 **Naruto's POV:**

I didn't know why I brought him here. Must be because I wanted to share my secret place with him. Wouldn't that be great! Just the two of us here, without anybody knowing where we were and what we were doing. That really would be great but there was the matter of Sasuke's choice too. Would he want to spend time with me alone for as long a time period as I wanted him to. Or would he get bored of me sooner. Well, no reason to fret about that now, what will happen will happen and I will have to try to find out, right? Sasuke was looking around the hill. Especially down at the statues.

"Hey, Naruto, these statues are really awesome. I've heard that they add a new face every time a new Hokage is elected. I was wondering how do they fix these statues over here? I mean there isn't enough stone to carve a new face on it so it must be that they are attached externally over here."

Well, that made it easy. Sasuke was really a smart one and figured that puzzle out himself. Now I just had to show him how exactly it was done and along with that my hiding place. I felt my lips pulling into a grin.

"You're right, Sasuke. These statues are attached. But generally people don't think that way. They think that the statues are just carved there and magic is used to make them look that way which is only partially true. Come I'll show you why." I took his hands and started pulling him towards the secret door that led inside the statues. Since it was a bit farther we had to walk for around 20 minutes before we reached the secret door. Since the door was sealed and only authorized people could access it, it wasn't immediately visible to people who didn't know what to look for. We had stopped at a small grove of trees and Sasuke was looking a bit confused. He looked around uncertainly for a minute and finally turned to me.

"Are you sure this is the place Naruto? I don't see any door here."

"Yeah, this is the place. Don't worry there is a small trick here that prevents the door from being immediately visible. Just wait a moment." I went to a large Fig tree on the middle of the grove and pulled a root. A door opened at the bottom of the Fig tree and I signaled Sasuke to come over here. Sasuke looked a little bit surprised but didn't seem to have problem otherwise. The door led to a set of stairs which we followed. After five minutes we reached our destination. It was a room, my room actually which was actually the face of the fourth hokage from inside. Sasuke looked fascinated. He was examining all the iron and cement links that kept the statues standing on the hill. Then he was frowning at the two small round shaped windows I had on the room. After ma moment he figured it out and looked at me amazed.

"Wow! We really are inside the statues aren't we? And those windows, they're the eyes, aren't they? Wow!"

I just smiled at him and went to get us something from the fridge. It really had been a pain in the ass to get the fridge here but it had been worth it. I checked inside the fridge and groaned when I found that the fridge was almost empty except for some cans of cokes. I sighed and turned around to ask Sasuke if he was okay with just coke. He was looking at me with an amused expression on his face. On his hand he was holding one of my novels. He must have turned around from the inxpection of my room when he must have heard me groan. I felt myself blush at the way Sasuke was staring at me and cleared my throat to hide my embarrassment.

"Do you like coke? Looks like that's the only thing I have here right now. I couldn't come here last weekend so the fridge is empty save for the coke." I looked at him impishly in embarrassment. Sasuke just smiled at me.

"Sure, no problem. I do like coke. So, I guess this is not where you actually live. Is this somekind of hide out or your secret place." Sasuke looked excited at the idea of a secret place.

"Well, yeah. This is my secret place, you know. Not even my friends know about it. You're the first person I have brought here." When I realized what those words implied I turned away from Sasuke to hide my embarrassment as I was blushing so deep. I turned back when I felt Sasuke touch my shoulder. Sasuke was also blushing but he had a happy expression on his face.

"So, like nobody except you knows about this place?" Sasuke was looking around the corridor and the other rooms. The other rooms had even more pipes and beams than my room. There was barely enough space for a medium sized person to crawl or twist and turn to get inside in case of repair works. But Sasuke was really smart. He quickly figured out the maze like face and was at the other side of the room looing outside the windows that were the shape of third hokage's eyes.

"Hey, Naruto, come here and see. The view is so beautiful from this place. And there also seems be a set of stairs here to get down on top of the nose." Twisting and turning and occasionally ducking I reached the other side of the room to where Sasuke was and looked outside the window. The view indeed was great from here. Although it was almost same from the fourth hokage's eyes, from here it was perfect. I could see all of Konoha from here and at perfect angle. I remembered that for that very purpose I had placed those stairs there and further down on the third's nose was a bench from where I watched Konoha during my childhood. Another purpose for those stairs was to get down there and to paint the faces of hokages in different colors and to defile them whenever I was pissed off with my parents. When I told Sasuke, he laughed so hard that he almost fell off the window.

"Man, Naruto! You really are something." Sasuke said panting. "If it were me I would never even dream climbing the faces not to say defiling them. You really are awesome. I want to go down there too. Come on, lets go." Sasuke started descending the stairs and I followed him. the view from the nose was still as breathtaking as ever. I really had missed this. I turned towards Sasuke to thank him when my breath caught in my throat. Sasuke was looking at the horizon, with a carefree smile on his face like he was finally free, with the wind whipping his hair all over his face Sasuke looked really beautiful. I stayed frozen staring at him and when Sasuke finally turned to look at me I just smiled at him.

Sasuke Pov:

I was so happy. Really very very happy after such a long time. It might also be because I was feeling really free at that time. Sitting on the third hokage's nose and watching Konoha from there was the least thing that I had thought I would be doing today. This was really awesome and all because of Naruto. I turned to look at Naruto to thank him but Naruto was already looking at me. Such intense gaze make me shiver but then he smiled and that look was replaced by a fond look. I scooted to naruto's side and hugged him.

"Thank you Naruto. Thank you very much for making my birthday special. This is the best gift ever." Naruto hugged me back and after some time the sky was getting darker so we decided to return back home.

We were back on the highway and driving full speed.

"Where is your house sasuke?" Naruto asked after some time.

"On the Uchiha District. Our whole clan lives there." Naruto nodded and took the way that branched off to Uchiha District. Half an hour later we were in front of my house.

"Thank you so much Naruto. I really enjoyed a lot today." Naruto smiled mischievously at me.

"Of course you enjoyed a lot Sasuke. You have teamed up with the best prankster in Konoha's history, much more fun is awaiting in your life. Just spend some more time with me, I'll morph you into me too." Naruto then winked at me and sped off. Shaking my head I entered my house and was immediately face to face with my brother who was leaning against the door frame with a huge smirk on his face.

"So, dear little brother, care to explain what exactly you were doing with the hokage's son?" Hokage's son? Wait! Naruto was the hokage's son and he didn't even tell me! Why? But wait. How did Itachi know that Naruto was hokage's son?

"How do you know that he's the hokage's son, Itachi?" Itachi once again smirked and I scowled at him.

"Come inside dear little brother and I'll explain you my adventures today while you were gone off to your college. But looks like your adventure today was even more interesting than mine" I followed Itachi into the house and flopped on the living room's couch. In all the excitement I hadn't noticed that I was bone tired but once I sat on the couch all the tiredness came crashing back. It took me some time to get off my boots and jacket and finally after ten minutes I was comfortably lounging on the couch. Itachi still hadn't answered my question.

"So, tell me how do you know that Naruto is hokage's son?" Itachi was sitting on the chair beside the couch and watching intently at the television. At my question he made a non-committing noise and ignored my question. After whatever that was showing on television ended he finally turned towards me.

"I went to meet the Hokage today. Remember, few days ago I told you that some big shot was hiring my entire company to form a special team to work for his and his family's protection?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, guess who this mysterious dude turns out to be?

"Wait, Naruto's dad… The hokage? But why would he hire your company for his protection. He must have his own special Black Ops force for his protection. Why would he need somebody external?"

"Why do you think brother?" Itachi was waiting for me to puzzle out something. What was the catch here? Why would a hokage hire an external force for his and his family's protection? He had his own personal Black Ops for that who were the most trustworthy and the most reliable. But wait.. What if the most trustworthy were not trustworthy anymore? What if the hokage was in danger from one of his own personal force?

"There is a traitor. A mole." I whispered slowly. Itachi just nodded. Fear clogged my chest thinking Naruto was in danger. I had to do something. I had to protect Naruto. In a flash comprehension dawned on me. Naruto must have known that he was in danger and from somebody close to him. That's why he hadn't shown the secret place to even his friends. But, he had shown that face to me. Why? It was wholly inappropriate to feel happy this time but I couldn't help it. Naruto had trusted me, despite my being a stranger and despite his situation making it unable to trust even his friends. I decided that I would protect Naruto at any cost. I would prove that his trust on me was not in vain. Decision made I turned to Itachi. Itachi was looking at me. I didn't even have to tell him my decision, he just nodded at me. Then Itachi pushed a folder towards me. It was my official contract welcoming me as an employee to Akatsuki Security. I signed it after reading it. Itachi then came over to me and shook hands with me sealing the contract.

"Happy Birthday to you Brother, and Welcome to Akatsuki Security."


End file.
